


Best friends don't run away

by backtothefuture



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Manic Episode, Sofiane's little sister, Talking, meeting a hedgehog, sofiane loves dancing, thinking about the past, visiting your best friend after a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Sofiane is back from Australia. After a week of strolling around, he decides to go and talk to Eliott.Orin which Sofiane wants to see his best friend and meets his boyfriend





	1. Can I give you a hedgehug?

**Author's Note:**

> Can somebody please take my laptop from me?  
> I am a disaster. Anyway, I couldn't get this whole Sofiane and Eliott thing out of my head.  
> So I wrote this piece of something. Hope you guys like it. There will be a sequel. But I have no idea when.  
> (I fucked up his freaking name, I am sorry)

Sofiane wasn't sure if he should do this. The past days since his arrival in Paris he had thought about it. But the unpleasant feeling in his gut had told him to wait a little longer. He grew more and more frantic while making a decision. His parents and little sister were already worried about him walking through the flat like a lunatic. 

In the end, it was his sister who sealed the deal. The afternoon he was laying on the sofa gazing up at the dirty ceiling when his sister kneeled before him. 

Her curly hair framing her childish face. "Sofi when does Eliott come to visit? I miss him. Can you call him? Please, I want him to play the Star Wars theme!" She nearly begged and Sofiane sat straight up. "Buttercup, you know it's not that simple. I've been gone for a year. I can't just pop into his life again." Scratching his head he sat close to her. "But he's your best friend. Jonny from my class said that best friends stay together even if it's complicated." She hugged his arm.

And Sofiane was asking himself if a seven-year-old could be wiser than any teenager. Ruffling through her hair Sofiane said: "I'll think about it."  
And he did. Now Sofianne was standing in a corner store near Eliott's home. Helpless he stood at the card aisle. Should he buy him a card? Sorry for leaving you to yourself? Sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me? Sorry for hearing you had to transfer? The feeling told him to just fuck off. Eliott doesn't want to see you. You left him. 

Sadly he knew it was true. Just before his gap year, things had gone worse. Eliott had kissed him out of the blue on lazy Saturday afternoon. Not that Sofiane had been mad. He hadn't been. Nevertheless, Eliott had felt bad about it and had apologized like crazy. However, it seemed like it would turn fine in the end. But after Sofiane had mentioned it to the others, the guys had freaked out saying it was against Islam. Sofiane had wanted to make peace between them. 

He tried to convince them that it didn't matter. They wouldn't understand. When Sofiane had to witness Eliott growing more and sadder he wanted to quit Australia. 

But Eliott reassured him explained that it was okay. Sofiane wanted to believe him. So he went to Australia. 

At first, he had called every day. Feeling like a mother hen. And Eliott answered each time. 

Till the dark day when his mother picked the phone up and told Sofiane that Eliott had a manic episode and would need time to recover. Which meant no calls from his friend who was far away and could do nothing. Helpless he had wanted to fly to France immediately. But he couldn't. He was working for an animal shelter and they needed his help. He stayed. And heard about the end of the friendship between the guys and Eliott. Then followed a transfer to another school. And all the time Sofiane felt bad for letting Eliott down. 

Sighing rather loudly he took a card with a hedgehog on it. "A hedgehug for you!" It screamed. Eliott had always loved puns. But what did he know about his best friend at all?

He left the store and promptly it started to rain. "Really?" He asked looking at the sky. Nevertheless, he walked through the rain to Eliott. A man on a mission. On his way, he thought about Imane. She had gotten into his head pretty easily. He couldn't stop thinking about her. But she had to think that he was a bad person for abandoning his best friend. And he couldn't blame her. He hadn't had the courage to talk with her about it. Maybe someday in the future. 

The building in which Eliott lived had an elevator. Actually, he was not an elevator person. He always took the stairs but a small guy held open the door for him, clearly thinking he wanted to slip in. "Thanks, mate.", he smiled and stepped into the elevator. The guy nodded.  
"No problem."  
He had tousled hair and a fancy face. His figure was quite lean. He could be a dancer. 

Looking at him fascinated, Sofiane didn't hear him, when he was asked something. 

"M'sorry what?" Sofiane shook his head to get out of his cloud. The boy blushed a bit clearly feeling embarrassed. 

"Which floor?" He said again. "Fifth I am sorry." He apologized again. "Nice same for me." The guy said and then he leaned against the wall. 

"I am sorry for looking at you like that. I am a dancer and I am always analyzing people if they are too. I shouldn't have done it that obvious." Sofiane tried to explain himself. He knew it wasn't polite to stare at people, but he couldn't help himself. 

"No problem." the boy said, he seemed to consider something before he continued. "I am thinking about doing a dance course. Sadly I can't convince my boyfriend." The elevator ruckled a bit before the doors opened. "You have to! Dancing is so good. I know a good dance school. I teach there myself no classical dance but freestyle dancing. So if you're interested." Sofiane rambled. 

More people learning to dance was his life goal. Smiling happily the boy nodded. Together they departed the elevator and went down the corridor. "Who are you visiting?" The boy asked.

"Ah, my best friend. We haven't seen each other for a year." He explained. "Well, maybe we see each other more often. Because I am visiting my boyfriend and it seems like they're living quite close." 

Sofiane chuckled. "I hope. Even though it would warm my heart if I would see you and that boyfriend of yours at the dance studio." 

"I try my best."  
The conversation died down a bit as they reached a wooden door next to the number 5a. 

Confused Sofiane checked his phone. 

Didn't Eliott live here?

Although it was Eliott's door the boy rang. Looking back to Sofiane he said. "See you." 

Then the door opened and Eliott stood there in the doorframe. 

Clearly, having just eyes for the boy before him, Sofiane witnessed how Eliott said: "Lucas, babe I missed you." and how he kissed him.

His eyes must be as tall as soup bowls as he let out a cracked: "Hey Eli..."


	2. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofiane is convinced that this is Eliott. But who is the other guy?  
> Maybe going offline for too long has its drawbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Here's the second chapter. I am a bit sorry that it took so long. Stuff got in between and I had problems writing it.  
> Thank you to all commenting, reading and liking the story.

Seeing Eliott again after this long time reminded Sofiane of the chilly summer days they strolled through the city, the long cinema nights they consumed and the never-ending running gag of calling themselves the rabbit and the raccoon since they had been kids.  
It seemed like time didn’t change a bit looking at his best friend. His kind eyes and his hunched frame still the same although he had fewer shadows under the eyes than last time. “Sofiane?” Eliott’s cheerful behavior changed to surprise as he recognized his friend. “What are you doing here?” 

The guy had turned over too. Gazing Sofiane a bit uncertain. If Sofiane really thought about it an unannounced visit didn`t seem like the best idea anymore.  
Scraping the back of his head, Sofiane muttered: “Yeah surprise.” Gulping down the huge bag of insecurity in his throat was almost impossible. “I thought I just come over. But I see you two seem really busy.” He added while his brain was trying to process the new information. Since he had no access to any social media he wasn`t up to date.  
Most of the time, it didn’t really matter although last time he had chatted with his sister and she had to update him about the reunion of the Jonas Brothers. But right now his mind just screamed: Who is that guy? And where is Lucille? Am I stupid? 

Smiling awkwardly at them he turned around ready to leave and to eat candy till he recovered (yes he was a stress eater) Eliott called him back. “Sofiane wait. I didn`t expect you to be back from Australia. But that doesn`t mean you have to go.”  
Sofiane considered to leave anyway sadly he could never deny anything when it came to Eliott. (That was the reason he had a life long storage full of Eliott’s favorite apple pie).  
So, he stepped back to them. “Guys, I can go. My room needs some clearing to do anyway. It`s no big deal.” He said but Eliott shook his head. “No Sofiane, you`re always welcomed you know that.” To the guy, Eliott said: “Babe, is it okay for you if Sofiane stays for a bit.” Looking up to his boyfriend the guy nodded. “Sure, I can make something to dinner. Do you like Spaghetti Sofiane?” He asked. “Sure, I love it.” , Sofiane answered. The guy laughed. “I am Lucas by the way.” “Sofiane.” He let go of the offered hand. “Since you two already get to know each other. We can go in.” Eliott announced leading them into the flat. 

The last time Sofiane had been there it had smelled of burned toast and drying paint. On the floor had been some papers. Various religious signs scribbled on them. Explanations and translation sheets had been pinned on a board.  
And in the middle of it all, Eliott with a lost expression on his face surrounded by a pile of books. Sofiane had recognized a bible, the Torah, and the Quran.  
Now it was all clean. Even cleaner than Sofiane`s own bedroom. They slipped off their shoes and headed to the living room.  
The surrounding let some thoughts race through his mind, and Sofiane immediately felt guilty even though he tried to show it off. Eliott`s sad face, telling him the others didn`t want to see him anymore when he had come over to help Sofiane pack for Australia. And Sofiane halfhearted reassuring that they would get over it soon. Spoiler they didn`t. And the departure where Eliott had sent him a text telling him he wouldn`t make it. Even though Sofiane had known it had been because of the others, he hadn`t confronted them. Kind of because he hated heated arguments and also because they were still his friends. 

He gulped a bit. Trying to remember the questions Lucas had asked him he closed his eyes shortly and opened them again. “I am sorry what was the questions?” Lucas stood at the doorframe leading to the kitchen. “ I just wanted to ask if you got some allergies I have to know about?” In his hands, he held a pan. “ No allergies.” Smiling Lucas said: “Good.” And went into the kitchen.  
Looking at Eliott who sat across him, Sofiane was afraid what Eliott would tell him. The past year hadn`t been easy for his closest friend and although it was rather selfish Sofiane hoped he hadn`t found a best friend yet. Really pathetic to say at least.  
“I am glad you don`t make dinner,” Sofiane confessed since he knew how bad Eliott could cook. Eliott laughed. “The cardamom cinnamon, cookie disaster happened one time.” “I nearly threw up.” Sofiane protested. Feeling immediately better with Eliott laughing at him so heartily.  
“So how`s life?” He asked cautiously. To that Eliott regained a serious composure. And Sofiane regretted asking. “Honestly, not that well at first. But I think it`s going to be a good year in the end.” 

“Because of him?” Sofiane was really curious about Lucas. Never had he missed how Eliott had gotten into a relationship. The last with Lucille had lasted more than five years.  
And at first Sofiane had liked Lucille but after she had forbidden him to talk with Eliott for a whole week just because he had been part of the idea to repaint his room (he knew Eliott had a manic episode way back then but Eliott`s idea to design his room was so cool he couldn`t deny) he had disliked her.  
Coughing a bit Eliott answered him with a big smile on his face. And Sofiane really considered if he missed the wedding. “Yeah, he`s the love of my life.”  
“He`s the moon to your stars. I see.” Sofiane grinned at him. “I have never seen you like that before.”  
“Well, you`ve been long gone because then you would have seen even more of my lovesick behavior. And don’t say anything about Game of Thrones. Lucas is still at season 1.” Eliott said. 

Sofiane knew he didn`t say it to hurt him but Sofiane also felt a rush of guilt rolling over him. A short pause was created. In which Eliott scribbled something down and Sofiane heard Lucas turning on the radio. Some new song, Sofiane didn`t recognize. (Could be Jonas Brothers for all he knew) His palms were sweating, and his heart pounded heavenly in his ribcage. It made a rustling sound when Sofiane shifted on the couch due to the bag with the card inside. 

“I am sorry.” The first words felt heavy on his tongues. “I`ve been the worst friend. I left you to deal with everything. Even though I was my fault all along.” He had promised himself to not cry. But as he spoke, he felt tears forming in the verge of his eyes. “I shouldn`t have said anything to them. I just dropped it like it was nothing. It didn`t even cross my mind that they could take it the wrong way.”  
Now he was shaking a bit. With his head hanging low he didn`t see how Eliott finished the drawing and came over to him. His expression worried and a bit confused. He just felt Eliott`s warm hand on his shoulder making him look up.  
“Sof, I don`t blame you. You`re my best friend. And I know you didn`t do anything to hurt me.” His voice was soft and soothing. Nevertheless, it made Sofiane feel even guiltier. “But you had been in a bad place because of them giving you a bad time. I should have talked to them. Getting them to understand that they were wrong.” Sofiane mumbled while the tears ran down his cheeks. 

“Sof, do you really think that? Sure, it wasn`t the best timing but my episode was just starting to happen and all of it just got so intense. I didn`t care anymore. About nothing. Not even school. And so I had to switch schools. But it wasn`t because of you. Or the things you didn`t do. I had to deal with it alone. But I was so happy to hear you enjoyed yourself in Australia. The cards you send me always reminded me that you were happy there.” Eliott`s little speech ended in the two of them hugging. Sofiane didn`t care it was not at all-male like or anything. He just gripped his best friend tighter; his face being smashed into the taller guy`s shoulder. “I fucking missed you, raccoon,” Sofiane confessed. While Eliott hugged him back as tightly. “I missed you too, rabbit.”  
When Lucas came into the living room with three cans of coca cola in his hand, he recognized Sofiane`s red eyes but he didn`t say anything and Sofiane liked him even more. Cheering at each other Lucas asked Sofiane about Australia a bit. Also, about his relation to Eliott. Although Sofiane told him about them being in the same class he didn`t tell him everything. Feeling Eliott would do it anyway. 

___

They were still up. The plates with the eaten spaghetti in the kitchen already the three of them talking in the living room. Now with Sofiane on the armchair and the other two on the couch. Lucas` head in Eliott`s lap.  
“So you just ran away with Lucille and Chloé in the flat. I would have thought she would smash everything.” Sofiane said to the story he just heard. The almost empty beer bottle in his hand. “I mean she nearly ripped me apart when I suggested a night alone without her one time.” 

Eliott giggled. “Yes, the time we wanted to go to the dance competition.” And Lucas chuckled a bit. “If you get him to dance you can drag him anywhere.”, he said.  
Due to that Sofiane let out a happy but quiet scream. “Now you`ll have to learn how to dance, my dear.” Feeling mischievous he rubbed his palms together. “No one can save you. But no for real you have to drop by.” Rolling his eyes Eliot sighed. “We`ll see.”

While Lucas scrolled to his phone. “I think Basile and Daphné would do it too. They are really into pair dancing. You have to get to know my friends. They`re so awesome.”, Lucas continued. “Even though Basile can be quite a lot. And Yann well he`ll be a bit distant at first just to test the waters. And Arthur… I think he will be so excited he`ll ask you a million questions.” 

Sofiane laughed a bit at that. Lucas` and now Eliott`s friends sounded nice. “I definitely want to get to know them. More people I can convince to learn how to dance.” “You`re unbelievable.” Eliott shook his head but his smile told Sofiane that he had missed him and his dance quirks as much as Sofiane had missed Eliott`s sketches. The latest of a rabbit with the fluffiest fur breakdancing while a raccoon clapped and a little hedgehog next to the raccoon, watched with a happy expression. 

As Sofiane walked home at the 21:21 he scrolled through his phone, feeling like he could ask Imane out. But while he typed a message, he thought about Imane`s brother. They had been also close. Not as much as Eliott and him but still. Sighing Sofiane pushed the phone back into his pocket. He needed time to think about it all. So many things had to be talked about. It was time for Sofiane to do what he could do best: talking the issue out. And this time he wouldn`t back off. 

Back home he wanted to turn the phone off, but two messages smuggled their way onto the phone`s display.  
Popcorneatingraccoon: Your card is the best! I always tell him that he looks like a hedgehog! And Lucas convinced me, we`ll drop by tomorrow. With the others. So be grateful I got you some new clients. 😊  
Idrisscanyounot: Sofiane, we need to talk. Can you come to mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the story will roll out in Skam France. Therefore I have no idea what the issue is between the others and Eliott. As an explanation, I followed the ideas of Skam OG. If I portrayed someone in a disrespectful way, I am sorry for it. I know that Idriss isn't a bad person. So I am pretty sure everything will be okay in the end. But for getting an issue out of the story it had to be relevant that Idriss and the others are slightly homophobic or not okay with it.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked the story. As always I am not a native speaker so I am pretty sure there are mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And feel free to write a comment.


End file.
